Thier Life There After
by Kell-Kell Hackman
Summary: The Story of Percy and Annabeth's love life, regular life, demigod life, and school life between and after the two series they are featured and also after.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after ****The Last Olympian ****and before ****The Lost Hero****. Sadly I do not own any of these characters they all be long to Rick Riordan. Once again I remind you this is rated m for mature won't get too bad till after some chapters and I will be posting at least once a month on this story and it will have at least 20 chapters of certain length.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the day after summer session at camp ended. I was going to an expensive school that focused on architecture in New York to be close to Olympus for the renovations and also Percy. I was staying at his place with his mom and Paul until I started school, which would be tomorrow.

"Hey Wise Girl, guess who?" said a very familiar voice.

"Let's see… oh I know, you sound big and ugly so I'm guessing you're a Canadian!"

"Hurtful, Annabeth. I'm not that ugly," said a hurt looking Seaweed Brain.

"You're not ugly at all," I said as I wrapped his arms around me. "You're actually very cute."

"Really, well so are you, especially when my arms are around you."

"Did you just compliment yourself?"

"What!? No, I would nev- okay yeah I did. But in my defense I complimented you too," he said as he inched his face closer to mine.

"Okay, I guess I c-c-,"Percy was breathing on me now, it felt so good. I looked up from his chest to his sea green eyes then to his lips which where perfectly smooth, but my eyes returned to his. He came closer so we were only a centimeter apart.

"You can kiss me now, Seaweed Brain," I whispered to him gently. He obeyed and gently pressed his lips against mine, they felt good. He pulled away and looked at me. I wanted more of him so I gave him my best 'kiss me' look.

He leaned back in and we held each other as our lips pressed together. We finally came up for air and he picked me up a little off the ground. My natural instinct was to wrap my legs around his waist, he held me there staring into my eyes.

He moved his one hand from my waist to my arm. I winced; he touched the spot I'd taken that dagger for him. All that was left was a scar and no nectar or ambrosia would cure that. Just pressure there made me remember the pain.

Percy looked into my face with worry, he looked cute that way. He was about to say something, but I cut him off with a kiss. His body relaxed and I pulled my body into his, so we were pressed tightly together. We came up for air, but he smothered me in another kiss.

He set me down on my feet, 'His arms must have gotten tired,' I thought. He started walking as we kissed, pushing me towards his bedroom. 'We can't let this get out of hand,' I thought. So I pulled away.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's not that, Seaweed Brain. I think I should just finish packing first," I told him. He nodded like he understood then we went into the guest bedroom where my things were being kept. I had already packed the stuff he wasn't allowed to see. So he grabbed some shirts and jeans and packed them for me. Soon everything was packed except my bed spreads and pictures I was taking with me.

Percy helped me fold up my sheets and comforters, and then we were deciding what pictures I should take. I picked out one of the camp the day summer session ended, one of my dad and family, and one of Thalia, Luke, and I. I looked over to see what Percy had picked. One was of Beckendorf, Silena, him, and I, another was of Percy, his parents and I at the beach, and the last one was my all-time favorite. It was our first _real_ kiss as a couple in the lake at camp. Somehow the Stoll brothers rigged an underwater camera to be able to take a picture of us.

At first I was mad then I had been happy because it was a great picture and Percy looked so good in it.  
We packed up my pictures and I looked at my bags, I have four total. Percy wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Now where were we."

I turned around to see his eyes. They held sadness, too much for people our age. He was leaning in, but before he got to close I laid my head on his chest. His body tensed, but quickly relaxed. He pulled me over the bed where I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around him as he stroked my hair.

"I'm going to miss you, a lot," I told him.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'll see you throughout the year. You know visiting hours and winter break," he spoke to me softly like if he didn't I might break.

My eyes started to tear up; I didn't try to hold back I just cried. My body trembled with each tear, I felt like a baby. But after everything we just went through it wasn't fair that we had to stay apart.

Percy tried to comfort me by talking, but eventually he gave up and just held me.

I stopped crying soon, but I didn't leave him. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up, he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. He tried to wipe away my tears, but new ones kept coming cause I was laughing so hard. Soon he gave up and joined in and started tickling me. After five minutes of begging he finally let me up and our giggles faded as he wiped away my tears and looked at me.

I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me. We broke apart, but I went right back in and pulled our bodies close together. I could feel every goose bump on his body which gave me goose bumps. We came up for air and repeated our actions for fifteen more minutes. Then I held him into me for a long time and I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth. I recoiled at first, but then he touched my tongue with his and soon they were dancing together. He pushed me down on the bed as we were making out. I moved my hands from his abs to the hem of his shirt and took it off of him. I replaced my hands on his abs being able to feel them much better now. While I was doing that he was playing with my curly blonde hair. He loved my hair. He moved his hand down and placed it on the bump of my shirt that was my left breast. 'Okay, but no further,' I thought. I was out of breath so I pulled back to rest and opened my eyes.

My movements didn't seem to bother him he just kissed his way up my jawline to my ear. He kissed it and nibbled it affectionately. I couldn't help myself I let out a soft low moan of pleasure. Percy pecked me on the nose then went to my neck. He suckled the skin of my neck and I found myself moving my body up and down to the rhythm of his kisses. I stopped myself and just kept playing with his hair.

Percy then worked his way down to the part of cleavage that was sticking out of my shirt. With each kiss I had to use all of my will power not to cry out in pleasure. That all changed when he started to suckle my breasts. I let out moans of please each time he came back on after a break to get his breath.

He was about to take off my shirt when I saw something in the corner of my eye in the hallway from the crack in the door.

"Percy," I gasped "there's something in the apartment." I sat up so fast I kneed Percy in the groin. He crumpled on top of me. I rubbed his back and played with his hair.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay," he replied his voice three octaves higher than normal.

After he could move he uncapped riptide and I unsheathed my dagger. We made our way down to the laundry room where noises were coming from.

We walked in and saw it was just Paul. "Gods of Olympus Paul. You scared the crap out of us," Percy said. "Sorry guys I guess I did come in pretty quietly. Well dinner is on the table you mom should have it set up, Percy."

~ Later at Dinner ~

We were eating in silence when Sally asked me "Annabeth, are you all packed up?" I responded with a nod and glance at Percy. Gods I was going to miss him. Percy must've seen because he asked his mom "Could I take you up on that offer to visit Annabeth every day at visiting hours?" His mother nodded and I smiled as I ate my dinner.

~ After Dinner ~

I asked Percy if I could take a shower in his bathroom tonight and he had said yes, so I was in his shower. And as I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I heard a knock and Percy say "Are you going to be done soon? You've been in there for like an hour." I replied with a yes and kept washing. I was just finishing putting soap on my wash cloth when the water turned ice cold.

"Percy, knock it off!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, stop making the water so cold!"

"If you hurry up?"

"Fine!"

The water returned to normal and I was about to rinse of my body when Percy called into the bathroom.

"What was that?" I replied "I ca-AHHHHH!"

"Annabeth what's wrong?!"

"Per-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay I'm coming hang on!"

I heard Percy come in. "Okay," he said. "I'm going to hand you your towel, then when you calm down you're going to tell me what's wrong." He stuck the towel in but I couldn't do anything, but look at the large hairy spider coming out of the drain. He soon realized that I couldn't grab it. So he took a deep breath looked in and wrapped me up. He saw the spider and picked me up bridal style and took me to his room. He sat me on his lap and I cried into his chest.

Paul and Sally came running, but quickly came over the fear of thinking something was wrong when they saw I was in a towel. "Perseus Jackson, why is Annabeth in nothing but a towel!?"

"Well mom, you can kill the spider in the shower and then we'll talk."

"Oh…ok. We'll kill it then leave you two alone."

After they left, Percy tried to wipe the bubbles out of my hair. He didn't say anything (so unlike him) he just cradled me until I stopped crying. We sat there for a while until Percy said "Um Annabeth you might want to go back in the shower."

I nodded my head got in the shower, rinsed off, came out got dressed, and went into Percy's room.

Percy's jaw dropped on the floor when he saw me. I was in my underwear and one of his t-shirts overtop of me. Nothing but that. "Stop staring, Seaweed Brain," I told him. "I'm sorry it's just that I've never seen you without pants on, but I'm used to it now. So come here," he replied rather awkwardly.

I did go over though and sat next to him. He put his arms around me, so I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a while, just sat there. "So, how are you liking New York?" he asked.

"Out of all the things, you ask me that?"

"Well yeah…what?"

But I couldn't answer I was laughing too hard. He started to tickle me again, but I caught his hands. "I'm not going to let them go until you give me a kiss," I threatened.

Somehow he got his hands free and tickled me anyway. I could barely breathe, when he stopped. He looked at me straight in the eyes and said the thing I've been waiting to hear forever.

"Annabeth, I love you."

"Percy, I've always loved you and always will love you."

We both leaned in and kissed each other. Then we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. I don't know what it was but something made me want to look at his eyes forever. We came back together, our lips touching gently, then he slipped his tongue in my mouth and we did our dance. Then he tried something new and I couldn't get enough. I pulled him on top of me and place his hand on my breast while keeping his mouth busy with our new dance.

Soon I was out of breath and pulled out. I was panting as he worked his kisses up my jawline to my ear. He licked it inside and out and nibbled on it in many places. All of these things caused me to groan in pleasure. He then worked his way down my neck and began suckling, each suckle producing a groan or moan as I tried to contain the thoughts of what might happen. His shirt was big on me so he pulled it down to show off my cleavage. He gently licked and kissed my breasts. It then turned into a suckle and moans escaped my mouth as my body trembled. He came up for air saw my face and smiled.

He rolled off of me and lay next to me. "That's enough, can't have you going to school with a hickey," he said. He pulled me close to him and I let him, the way he positioned us was so comfortable. I was sleeping against him in no time.

**That's the first chapter it isn't that long but this is my first story please review and know that it will get a lot more interesting but I am a girl so I like this lovey dovey stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals, thanks for the reviews I really do need the constructive criticism, so thanks. And a special thanks to my first three reviewers. I write them in the order they posted. They are rainbowunicorn123, allen r, and TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars. And just to let you know I really appreciate that I'm not the only one who loves lovey dovey stuff. So thank again TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars. Sorry about the long wait I had cheerleading camp for four days and I didn't have time to get this posted but now that it is I'll try to have the next one posted this Friday. I also had some pretty bad writer's block like23 broken pencils 15 crumpled papers and an almost broken phone so yeah. And Please keep the reviews coming I really love the encouragement. By the way Annabeth's school is a high school but it's kinda like a boarding school/ college

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke in the morning to Percy kissing my forehead. My eyes opened and I saw his face a few inches from mine.

"Good morning Wise Girl, ready to go get settled in at your dorm room?" he asked me.

"No," I said as I buried my face into his chest. He did his little laugh he does when he finds something cute or isn't in the mood to laugh full out. As he laughed he wrapped his arms around me, while I was trying to not cry like a little baby. I had no idea what was with me lately, but I hoped it was just because I'd lost so many friends and never let out my emotions.

I took a shaky breath and started to tremble. Percy just held me tighter. "You can cry you know, it's not good to hold it all in and it worries me that you never let your emotions out and you just keep them locked up only showing through your eyes," he told me with a gentle and worried voice.

A few tears fell from my eyes, and I lost it. I wept into Percy's chest. He just held me tightly and stroked my hair. I had probably woken his parents by now if they weren't already awake.

"It's okay," he said "I'll always be here for you. If you need me at your school call me or come find me or whatever. Just know I'll always be here to comfort you or kill spiders or whatever. I really love you Annabeth."

He told me this and I cried even more not being able to stop. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Are you guys okay in there?" asked Sally from the hall.

"Yeah we're fine mom."

"May I come in?"

"If you really want to."

The door opened and closed, I felt Sally sit next to me. She put her hand on my back, but this just made me cry harder. I heard them talking but couldn't make out the words. Percy started to get up, but I started to cry harder so he sat back down.

"I have to go, but I'll come right back," he whispered to me. I nodded and he left with his mom. While he was gone I cried into his pillow. Then I heard yelling and something crash. The door opened and closed again, somebody pushed me closer to the wall and climbed in then pulled me against them.

"You okay?" the person asked, it was Percy.

I nodded even though I was still crying. I stopped crying soon and turned myself to see Percy. "What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"She wanted to know why you were crying, and I told her I thought it was because you were leaving me, but you didn't want to lose someone again. Then she told she thought it was because we you know… "Did it" last night without protection and you were scared of getting pregnant. I kinda lost my temper and punched a picture, but I'm okay," he told me this as he stroked my hair.

When he finished telling me what happened he tried to pull me into a kiss by pulling my neck toward him. It worked and we kissed nothing major just one kiss. When we pulled away Percy stood up and stretched, then put on a shirt. I followed in his example and put on a pair of his basketball shorts on. Then we went out in the hall and walked toward the kitchen for breakfast.

As we were walking I stepped on something hard and sharp. The pain was terrible, I sunk to my knees and put my hands on the ground and screamed in pain. Percy looked back only to see me on the ground surrounded in glass from a broken picture frame. He had walked through no problem because of his invincibility. Percy rushed back and picked me up bridal style and ran me out to his mom.

His mom had already been on her way there with a sweeper to sweep up the glass.

"Oh Annabeth, Percy go lay her down on the floor in the bathroom. I'll be back after I get the first aid kit," she said as she ran towards her bedroom.

I cried and yelled in pain on the way to the bathroom. When we got there he laid me down and I opened my eyes (big mistake). I saw how bad it was, Percy's shirt was soaked with my blood and so was the clothes I was wearing, yet more blood kept coming. I looked at my legs. There was so much blood I couldn't tell how bad they were. My hands weren't too bad though, only three to five cuts per hand.

"Percy, I'm going to be sick," I moaned lightly.

So Percy helped me to the toilet and I threw up till all contents were gone from my stomach. Percy flushed the toilet and helped me lay down again. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get sick again. I felt a piece of cloth wipe at my mouth, probably removing some vomit.

Then I heard Sally come in and tell Percy to cradle my head in his arms. All I remember after that is being in a lot of pain and screaming and yelling while they got the glass out of me. Meanwhile Percy was stroking my hair and whispering words of encouragement.

After the pain stopped being screaming bad I tasted grape cider like the kind my dad used to get me on New Year's Eve and other holidays. I opened my eyes and saw a cute, worried looking Seaweed Brain dribbling nectar into my mouth.

"Hey, you okay now?" he asked me. I nodded in response and he helped me sit up. I looked at my hands and legs; they were wrapped up in a lot of gauze that smelled faintly of nectar. I leaned against his chest glad he was there. He handed me a very small piece of ambrosia and I ate it.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Don't worry we have three hours until we have to take you into school."  
"How long until I can walk?"

"Maybe two, three hours at the most, and Annabeth I'm really sorry about-"

"Percy-"

"-and if I wasn't so stupid this wouldn't have happened. So I'm really sorry Annabeth."

"Percy I never even thought about blaming you. I blame the Fates; those old ladies really have it out for us."

He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him. He took this as a sign to pick me up and take me out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

There he helped me get on other pants, (by the way she had underwear on) and went to his bathroom to change and get washed up while I put on another shirt on. He came out with a rag and helped me wipe way the blood spots that were visible.

When I was pretty well cleaned up, he sat next to me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead. We sat there for a while until he lifted me up and took me out to breakfast.

During breakfast no one ate except Paul. Everyone else was just looking at their plates; we had no appetite after what just happened.

I asked if I could be excused from the table, no one replied so I tried to get up. I would've fallen if Percy hadn't caught me.

"Where do you want to go?" he whispered to me as he carried me from the kitchen.

"Anywhere that has no food," I whispered back as I held my stomach.

So he took me back to his bedroom, and I sat on his lap.

"I need to go take a shower," I told him.

"Oh… how are you going to do that, I mean since you can't stand and stuff?" he asked me

"Just get some nectar and ambrosia and then take me to the bathroom," I told him.

He did as he was told once we were in the bathroom I told him to fill the tub up with water and pour some nectar in. He did this while I ate ambrosia. I knew this was risky but it wasn't even a mouth full of nectar and I only ate a corner of ambrosia, plus I had to be in perfect shape for school later today.

"You can leave now," I said once the tub was full.

After he was gone I undressed and got to my feet with some effort. Then made my way towards the tub, once I got there I let myself sink deep into the water. I immediately felt the nectar healing me so I unwrapped the gauze, washed, and made sure I shaved my armpits and legs since I was going to be wearing shorts.

As soon as I was done I got out and realized I forgot my clothes. 'Maybe I can sneak out in my towel without letting Percy see,' I thought.

I opened the door, so far so good. I took a few steps out and my cover was blown.

"Annabe- Holy Zeus, are you trying to get me in trouble?" he asked.

"No," I replied "I'm just here to grab my clothes and then go get dressed."

He nodded so I did just that. After I was dressed I put my hair in my famous ponytail and went out to Percy.

When he heard the door open he turned his head and smiled at me. Percy then patted the spot next to him. I sat on his lap instead and snuggled my head into his chest.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well… Oh gods you _need _to go get a shower! You smell like blood and sweat!"

He looked offended, but nodded and went to get a shower. When he came out he was clean, but his hair was dry, go figure. He was wearing old faded blue jeans, white socks, and a gray t-shirt. Yet he looked amazing like a prince, and his shirt showed off his abs really, _really _good.

I heard Percy laughing and realized he was laughing at me. I felt my face get really warm.

"It's not nice to make fun of people," I told him.

"It's also not nice to stare especially at someone's abs," He responded.

I made a face at him and smiled as he walked over to the bed. He sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his one arm around me.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh, that…"

"Well?"

"I'm really going to miss you and- and, do you promise that you'll visit me every day unless you're sick and even then you'll Iris message me."

"Yes, I swear by the river Styx," he said as he pulled me on his lap.

He started to kiss my neck so I turned around to face him. Instead of letting him kiss me I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I tried to say something, but I had to choke back a sob that tried to force its way out. Percy wrapped his arms around me tighter and I thought about what he told me this morning while we were in bed. So I let it all go and cried into his chest.

"What's the matter Annabeth?" Percy whispered to me.

I couldn't answer, so I just cried. The truth was I didn't know. I didn't know how long I cried, but when I finally stopped I wished I hadn't. The look on Percy's face was true anger. When he saw me it softened and he tried for a smile.

"What was that face for?" I asked him softly.

"I hate seeing you upset and knowing I can't help makes it worse," he answered. "So I ask you again, what's the matter Annabeth?"

"Percy I really don't know or I would tell you. I just…"

"You just what?" he asked.

"I've felt really sad lately, and so many people died in the war. Now I'm going away from you, and you're the only one that makes me feel truly safe. So actually I think I know what it is, I'm just sad and need to cry it that such a bad thing," I said well actually shouted. But I didn't know I was shouting until I stopped.

"Annabeth, I never said it was bad that you cried. And I understand what you've been going through, I went through it too. And I will always be there for you. I'd suffer a thousand different punishments in the Underworld if it would get you to Isle of the Blest, just know that. And also know we have to leave in a half an hour to get you to school," he said as he held me into him.

After we loaded up the car and I said my good byes to Paul and Sally, Percy and I were on the way to my school. Traffic was good so we reached the school early. Percy and I unloaded my bags and started taking them to my dorm room, which was on the fourth floor, number 818, funny same month and date as Percy's birthday.

"So, who's your roommate?" Percy asked me.

"Um, his name is Malcolm-"

"Wait, it's a guy!?"

"Yeah, but I think you'll like him."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'm her brother," said a guy in front of us at my dorm room.

"Malcolm!" I screeched and ran to give him a hug.

Percy stood there looking like a fish out of water as he tried to figure out what just happened. When finally did he smiled and gave Malcolm a high five.

Once all of our greetings were exchanged we went into the dorm and picked beds. I chose the one on the left because it had a window with a gorgeous view of the campus gardens.

Percy started to help me unpack my things by hanging shirts and jeans in the closet and making my bed, while I unpacked the rest of the stuff. So in a matter of a half hour my side of the room was decorated and organized.

I looked over to see Malcolm still unpacking. I felt bad leaving him alone, but I needed some time with Percy. So I told Malcolm we were leaving and took Percy to find a quiet place to talk.

When we got to the gardens no one else was there so we bought some lunch and sat at one of the many picnic tables to eat. I was starving so I dug right in, but Percy just picked at his fries and pizza.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing"

"Perseus Jackson, I know when you aren't eating food at a meal time something is wrong and you are going to tell me what that is."

"Fine, I'm worried that you're going to find someone you like better than me here on campus and that- are you laughing at me!?"

"Yes, I am. I told you, no one else makes me feel the way you make me feel. So stop worrying, eat your pizza, and you might get to kiss me romantically later tonight." I basically shouted at him, he smiled and finished eating.

Once we had thrown away out trash we walked hand in hand to the fountain and sat on its edge. I looked up from the water to find Percy's eyes staring into mine.

"You are truly beautiful and I love you so much," he told me.

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. As we kissed I heard something crack and got sprayed with fountain water.

"Seaweed Brain, you broke the fountain because you got too excited you idiot. Come on we have to leave before someone sees us," I yelled at him as I drug him toward my dorm. When we got there Malcolm looked up from his book he was reading and laughed.

"It isn't funny Malcolm, I'm really cold now and the fountain is broken," I told him, but that just made him laugh harder. Then Percy joined in, and I stormed off to change into dry clothing in our bathroom.

As I came out I saw Malcolm and Percy talking, but I didn't say anything. I just went to my bed and lay down. Percy came over and sat next to me, but I didn't say anything.

"Hey Annabeth, do you want to watch a movie or something."

I didn't respond.

"Fine I guess I'll just leave."

"Wait, come here Seaweed Brain, I forgive you," I said.

He came over with his stupid little smile he gets when he knows he's won, which isn't very often. He lay down next to me and I snuggled into his chest as he played with my hair.

"So how did you guys get to have a dorm with a boy and a girl?" Percy asked

"The mist," Malcolm answered

"Oh hey Annabeth, do you want to kiss romantically yet?"

"If you guys are going to do that I'm leaving," said Malcolm, and he did.

After he left Percy climbed on top of me and kissed me gently on the lips. We held that for a long time, and then finally broke apart. He came down to kiss me again and before long we were full blown making out with our tongues.

As we were kissing I was feeling Percy's abs, but I wanted to feel then better. So I took off his shirt, then he took off mine.

I was really surprised, so I pulled back and Percy just kissed his way up my jawline to my ear. He started to nibble it but I was not enjoying this. I was still in shock that my shirt was now on the ground and the only thing covering my breasts was my green lacy bra.

"Percy?"

He didn't reply he was now working his way down to my breasts.

"Percy!" I yelled as I sat up.

He finally looked up at me.

"What in Hades name was that?" I asked him.

"I-I thou-You-I mean…"

He looked genuinely confused like he didn't really know why he had just done that.

"Look, I love you, I really do Percy, but we haven't even been dating a full month yet. So my shirt should not be on the ground," I told him this in the nicest way I could even though he really had made me uncomfortable.

"Sorry guess I just got carried away," he said as he handed me my shirt.

I put my shirt on, but Percy didn't. We sat apart the air was basically shouting awkward.

"Are you going to put your shirt back on or are you too much of a Seaweed Brain to realize that it's off?" I asked him.

He chuckled that dumb little chuckle when he thinks something is cute or is too distracted to really laugh. It makes my world melt like the icing on his blue cupcake had the day he finally had the guts to ask me out and his birthday.

He reached down grabbed his shirt and put it on, but we still sat far apart. Percy tried to fill in the gap by sitting right next to me, like in kissing distance. As he sat down I tensed up and debated if I should get up or not. His arm started to find its way around my shoulders, but before it could settle I pushed it away.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I really am. It's just that when you said you wanted to kiss romantically earlier I thought you meant you wanted something more than what we were doing now. So again I'm really sorry I'm such an idiot maybe I should just leave then visit you tomorrow and act like none of this ever happe-"

I silenced him with a long passionate kiss, like the kind you give someone when you haven't seen them in who knows how long. When we broke apart he looked confused yet happy a look he gets a lot when he's around me.

"You talk too much," I said.

"I know and a lot of the stuff I say is really stupid," he responded.

We both leaned in for one last passionate kiss. Then Percy yelled "Tickleattack!" all slurred together but I realized too late what he meant. He went straight for my belly which is where I'm the most ticklish except for my thighs, but Percy didn't know this. I giggled and squirmed begging him to stop but he didn't till I accidentally hit him in his Achilles heel.

He lost all color from his face and eyes and would've fallen off the bed if I hadn't caught him. I laid him down, he was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't making any noise and he was still conscious. I ran to get some nectar but then realized I didn't bring any nectar or ambrosia. How stupid could I be I mean I'm a child of Athena for the Gods sake.

When I got back to Percy his face was beaded with sweat, I could tell he was trying to keep it together for me. I didn't know what to do (this doesn't happen often). I had no nectar, no ambrosia, and no help; I was almost positive the hit wouldn't kill him, but it would cause him severe pain since I had not been holding my punches back since I didn't think they would hurt him.

A few tears slid down his cheeks, he seemed so broken and I had caused it. He lay there trying to keep it together for me yet I caused it. He deserved way better than me.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I-," My voice broke.

He started to try and shake his head, but it didn't work well. I brushed away his tears.

"A Seaweed Brain once told me it's okay to cry. So maybe he wasn't and isn't so much of a Seaweed Brain after all," I told him.

He tried to smile, but remembered it hurt and more tears slid down his face. I couldn't do anything so I lay next to him and stroked the length of his face, brushing away tears when needed.

The door swung open and someone stepped in.

"Hey gu- What happened?!" Malcolm asked.

I jumped up and tried to explain but nothing would come out properly.

"FIX HIM!" Was all I could get out.

He understood and got some nectar and ambrosia, which he handed to me. I went to Percy and started to try and feed him.

"You'll be better soon my Seaweed Brain," I whispered so only he could hear.

As I was working I started hum something then I realized I was actually singing the lullaby my dad used to sing to me when he was able to come and scare the spiders away when I was young.

_I can't sleep so I'll sing you a song_

_and if you want, you can sing along._

_It's quite simple, it's what owls do_

_When night falls we don't sleep,_

_we sing hoo hoo_

_hoo..._

_When night falls we don't sleep, we sing hoo hoo_

_hoo..._

_The owl's sweet lullaby I'll sing to you._

(by the way here is the link so you can hear what the song sounds like sadly I'm not the one singing it /#shimona/owls-lullaby)

Percy's eyes closed and his breathing steadied he was asleep. I looked at the clock it was 3 pm, visitors had to leave by 5 so I'd wake Percy at 4:30 if he wasn't already awake.

"Your singing voice is beautiful Annabeth that usually isn't a trait of a child of Athena. You must get it from your dad's side," Malcolm told me.

I nodded as I set my alarm clock to 4:30. When it was set I lay down next to Percy and grabbed his hand. I felt like humming my lullaby so I did and eventually feel asleep next to my Seaweed Brain.

_At 4:30_

I heard my alarm clock go off, so I got up and turned it off. I looked back over at my bed a saw that Percy wasn't there. My head moved to Malcolm's bed but he was gone too. I checked the bathroom and everywhere else in my room and the floor of my dorm they could be, but they were nowhere.

As I made my way back to my bed in my dorm I thought about calling them, then remembered that I was the only one in our trio that had a phone. So I sat on my bed and waited and waited and waited.

Finally the door opened and I saw Percy come in.

"Perseus Jackson, where have you been? I woke up at 4:30 only to find you gone, and Malcolm too. I've been worried sick for like an hour," I yelled at them.

"Annabeth it's only 4:35, you need to calm down. We're both fine; we just went to get some dinner. Its Chinese food from the Chinese Buffet across the street," Percy tried to explain.

My shoulders relaxed a little and I grabbed one of the bags of food and took it to my bed. Malcolm went to his bed and Percy came to mine. The Chinese food in our bag was all of my favorites. We ate silently; I wasn't that hungry since we had a late lunch so I took a little of everything like Percy did. When we had both finished in about 15 min, Percy took our paper plates and chopsticks to the trash can in the hallway.

I looked at the clock and it said 4:55. When Percy got back he sat right next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed the back of my neck lightly. I turned around to kiss Percy, but instead of letting me kiss him he put his head on my shoulder so I did the same.

"Sing to me, I love your voice," Percy told me.

So I did, I sang my lullaby to him. When I finished he lifted his head and I lifted mine. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned in towards me and I leaned in towards him. I kissed him and he kissed me. It was a long passionate kiss. We broke apart and I looked at the clock 4:59.

"I have to go, but I'll come back tomorrow," Percy whispered to me.

"Good bye Seaweed Brain, I love you," I told him.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

He walked out the door without looking back. I didn't cry I sat there, and then got a shirt I borrowed from Percy and a pair of my PJ shorts and went to bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of losing the only guy I ever loved…Percy Jackson.

_Well that's it at the end I wanted to put little do you know. But I decided not to. Next chappie will be probs this Friday. Please review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals sorry I'm a day late. Thank y'all so much for all the review I got six new followers and I literally fell out of my chair I didn't even think anyone would read this. Anyway this chapter will be in Percy's POV I plan to do two back and forth. Sorry if it's not good I didn't really get a chance to think it through all though I never really do so yeah. Any ways please review.

**Percy's POV**

The first thing I thought of when I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock was where's Annabeth. Then I remembered she was at her school. I really didn't fell like getting up because I had no incentive, but if Annabeth was here she'd make me get up. So I got dressed in jeans, a green t-shirt Annabeth had got me (that apparently brings out my eyes whatever that means), and my gray converse (because they remind me of Annabeth and her eyes).

Once I was dressed I tried to brush my hair but it just stayed all disheveled. So I grabbed my stuff for school and headed out to breakfast. Mom was there eating blue waffles already and Paul was at work, Goode made every teacher come in an hour before the students. I sat down and dug right in.

"Well good morning to you too, Percy," my mom said.

"Sorry, I want to get to school early so I can Iris message Annabeth," I replied.

My mom nodded so I finished eating then left for school. I usually was able to walk because the school was close to the new apartment we had gotten. I made it there in about 15 minutes. I went out back to the old fountain; I caused a light mist of water to come through the pipes. I threw in my coin and told the mist what to show me.

When I saw Annabeth she was eating breakfast on her bed reading a book. She hadn't brushed her hair yet so it was perfect, just the way I like it. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning Seaweed Brain, how are you today?"

"Pretty good how bout you Wise Girl?"

"Kinda sad, I miss you,"

"I miss you too, but I'm going to come visit, as soon as my school lets out I'm driving up. Then I'll have you tutor me in all the subjects I don't know,"

"So pretty much everything,"

I laughed the chuckle that makes Annabeth smile and laugh too. She did smile and laugh. I checked my watch to see what time it was and frowned.

"Hey my school starts soon so I have to go see you later, I love you Wise Girl," I said.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," she responded.

I walked into school and only thought about one thing the whole day that was Annabeth. Well except at lunch when I thought about Annabeth coming to see me at swim team tryouts. She'd want to come, but every time she saw me in my swim gear she'd blush and laugh. It always confused me, but that happens a lot so I usually just play it off.

School passed really slow my ADHD does that to me. When it finally let out I ran the whole way home. As soon as I got there I went in grabbed the keys to my mom's car and said good bye to my mom.

I drove like a spirit out of Hades the whole way there. I finally got there parked and went to get a visitors pass. As I was in the office waiting for my pass I saw Annabeth in the hallway with some guy. He tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away hard. He hit the wall looked like he was going to slap her then just walked away.

Finally, I got my visitors pass and went out in the hall.

"Hey Annabeth guess who?"

"Hey Percy," she said without turning around.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing it's fine," she replied, I knew she was lying but her tense posture told me to drop it.

"Want to go to your dorm or…"

"Sure let's go."

We arrived at her dorm and went inside. Malcolm wasn't there, which was fine by me because I wanted Annabeth all to myself. She went over to her bed and I followed. I sat right next to her so she laid her head on my shoulder. I pulled her on to my lap and started to kiss her neck, she let me so I went on.

She was still tense so I stopped, I tried to move her off me so I could face her, but she stopped me by grabbing my arms and putting them around her waist. I didn't know what to do in this position so I strummed my fingers on Annabeth's belly, getting an occasional squirm out of her since it tickled.

I must've been annoying her because she got off me and laid on the edge far away from me. I lay down close to the wall and pulled her into me. She tried to push my arm away but I was way stronger and she was really light.

She relaxed a little with the familiar feeling of my arms around her. We lay there for a while in silence just relaxing. Then she turned to face me, her body was still tense and it was bothering me. She looked at my chest or arms anywhere accept my eyes.

"Annabeth do you still love me? I mean that guy early you aren't like cheating on me are you? I mean am I boring you? I mean- uh why can't I just get this out right. Look Annabeth I really love you and you seem distracted so who was that guy and what's the matter?" I asked.

"He's just a guy from school who wants to date me, I told him off and he got mad, I'm fine Percy and I really do love you too. Like do anything for you love you," she replied.

'Anything…' I thought. Well leave it to the mind of a teenage boy. I nodded and pulled her closer. She buried her face in my chest like she does when she's about to cry. Her breath against my chest was comforting, but she wasn't sleeping her breathing pattern wasn't right for her to be sleeping. I readjusted my one arm to cradle her head so I could hold her into me better. She tried to look up at me but my hand was in the way, so she moved it and looked at me again.

Her eyes looking into mine. Gray on green, green on gray, she was bothered by something that much I could see, I'm not sure what she saw in my eyes but I guess she liked it because she never dropped our gaze.

I eventually pulled her back into me, her head in the crook of my neck and my head on top of her head. The way she was breathing down my neck made me shiver. I started to play with her hair and I could tell she was finally relaxed.

Her breath was slow and steady, but she wasn't sleeping. She moved her head so she could look at me again. I took the opportunity and kissed her on the lips, she kissed me back. We broke apart but she came right back on me, she was being very aggressive. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, and it was only the second kiss.

She started to take off my shirt as we were kissing, I knew better than to take off hers so I left in on and ran my fingers through her hair. Annabeth grabbed my hands and put them on the hem of her shirt and started to move them upwards. I got the hint and took her shirt, I was kinda surprised so I pulled away, but Annabeth just started to kiss my neck.

"Where's Malcolm?" I asked.

"At-his-job-across-town. Won't-be-back-until-nine," She answered between kisses.

I nodded and went back to making out with her. After about 15 minutes she moved her hands from my abs to the button of my jeans and started do undo it. Then she slowly unzipped the zipper and slid off my jeans.

Yesterday she was completely against this and now she wasn't. I didn't know what was up with her, but it was like night and day. She moved my hands from her hips to the button of her jeans; I undid it and slid them off her.

She pulled away from me to look at me and I looked at her. She was blushing madly and I felt warmness spread across my neck and face. She looked beautiful in her bra and underwear. You could see her cleavage and it was beautiful, and her underwear was see through and when I looked down there I blushed even more.

She came back on her and we started making out again. She soon broke away and said "Touch me." I lifted my hand off her back and she slowly guided to her right breast. I have to admit it felt really nice. I wasn't sure what to do at first then I started to squeeze it and she moaned in what I thought was pleasure.

"Touch- me- everywhere," she told me between kisses.

I moved my hand to her other breast and she moaned again. I was starting to get hard and I think she noticed. She moved my hand to her inner thigh, I felt like I was being rude. But after I started to rub her inner thigh and she groaned I knew it's what she wanted.

I flipped her so I was on the top and she was on the bottom. My hand rubbed her thighs and she loved it. I knew she would get tired soon so I looked up to see if I should go on and she nodded. To test the waters I took one finger and traced the length of her pussy (down there on a girl). She whimpered so I went on, I felt awkward and Annabeth looked uncomfortable. So I stopped and lay next to Annabeth.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked her.

"No, I just I want my first time to be with someone that really loves and I know that you do. And I want to make sure that I don't get like um sexually assaulted and lose my virginity with someone else."

"Why would you even think that would happen? You know I'd go to the end of the world to protect you."

"That boy you asked about earlier well he-"

Her voice broke.

"What did he do something to you? Did he hurt you? Annabeth tell me please, I really would go to the end of the world to protect you."

Silent tears were going down her face, so I cradled her against me. She was trembling really badly and I just held her. I could feel her tears streaming down my bare chest as she began to cry. I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Annabeth did the talking in between sobs.

"He's in all of my classes and at lunch he asked if I had a boyfriend. I told him I did but he wouldn't listen. So after school finished I went back to my dorm and he followed me. He came in behind me but I didn't notice. I sat on the bed and he forced himself on me. He took off my shirt and shorts and started to kiss me. I tried to scream out, but I couldn't. When he came up for air I punched him and quickly got dressed and ran to see if you were here yet. He followed me and in the hall what you saw was me telling him you were right over there and if he didn't move you would kick his ass. I thought maybe he'll leave me alone now, but I realize that he won't because we have all the same classes and I-" her voice broke again.

"What's his name and dorm number?" I asked her,

"Reese Martin, floor 2 number 412, why?"

But I didn't answer her I was already getting dressed and heading out the door. I heard her calling me, but I didn't go back or listen to her. All I knew was that Reese Martin was about to get his face redone for free.

I ran down the stairs and finally came to his dorm room. I didn't bother knocking I just went in. He was sitting on his bed watching a movie.

"Are you Reese?" I asked

"Yeah Why?" He asked me

"Because then I'm going to have to pound your face in for touching my girlfriend," I replied.

I punched him in the gut first and he crumpled, but got back up quickly. He punched me and got me right in the face. We went back and forth like that for a few minutes. Then Annabeth walked in.

"Percy stop it I was going tell the principle tomorrow," She tried to explain while she also tried to break us apart.

I kept fighting but Reese was pretty good, every time I blocked so did he every time I got him once he got me. I could see that Reese had a bloody nose maybe even a lip and I could feel the warm liquid of blood coming down my face. Annabeth tried once again to separate us and as Reese dodged a punch my fist kept going and hit Annabeth in the face hard. She grabbed her nose as she fell to the ground. When she pulled her hands away I saw a lot of blood. I kicked Reese in the groin hard and he crumpled and didn't get back up.

"Annabe-"I tried to say as I made my way toward her, but she interrupted me.

"Get away Percy. I told you to come back that he wasn't worth it, but you didn't listen. And look what happened so get away from me," She yelled at me and then got up and ran probably back to her dorm.

I looked at Reese on the ground he was breathing but he was pretty banged up. And I realized for the first time how bad my own injuries hurt. I ran out of the room and up to Annabeth's dorm.

She was sitting on her bed with a box of tissues trying to stop the bleeding. I walked in and she turned so her back was facing me. I went up and grabbed a few tissues, I wiped at my nose and lip. Yep they were definitely bleeding. The sight of my own blood made me queasy. I grabbed Annabeth's bed post to keep myself steady I put the tissues back under my nose and held them there as I sat in front of Annabeth.

She couldn't help but look at me with worry. I tried to smile, but it probably wasn't great. She looked like she was about to cry so I lead her into the bathroom so we could take care of our issues. When we got in there I took a cotton ball ripped it in half and put one half just inside Annabeth's nose to contain the bleeding for the moment being.

Then she set to work on me. I felt her wipe the blood away continuously until my face was clear enough that she could put bandages on my bloody lip and put cotton up my nose. When she was done with that she got some ambrosia and gave me half a square and herself a quarter of a square. As I ate it I immediately felt the swelling go down and the blood stop coming.

Annabeth pulled the cotton out of her nose and the bleeding had stopped. I did the same with my cotton and bandage and the bleeding had also stopped, but the swelling was still there and would be for a while. Annabeth went back into her room once she saw I was okay. I followed her to her bed and sat next to her.

"I thought this invincibility stuff was supposed to make this not happen," I said.

"Well when you get hurt by someone who knows about our world then it works, but when an all mortal with no knowledge of the Gods hurts you it doesn't work. You should know this but you are too much of a Seaweed Brain to know it," she responded harshly.

"Look, Annabeth I was trying to set the guy straight. I was trying to protect you do you not get that," I asked.

"I do get it Percy it's just Reese isn't worth the time of day, and you didn't listen to me. How can I trust you when you don't listen to me?" she answered and asked.

"I know that you can trust me because you have and I know you still do. Please Annabeth forgive me, I love you with all my heart. This is just a fight we're going through and I deserve any name you call me. I hurt you and it's your turn to hurt me. You can call me any name you want do anything you want to me just promise that before I leave you will not be mad at me anymore," I told her.

She looked at me with those gray eyes brimmed with tears, it hurt me so bad to see her this way. I moved closer to her and wrapped my one arm around her. She let me so this so I pulled her on to my lap and let her lay her head on my shoulder. She started to cry, so I held her tightly. Once she had stopped she looked into my green eyes with her gray eyes and said "I Promise."

I hugged her tightly and as I did this it came over the intercom that all visitors had to leave. I checked my watch and sure enough it was 7:30. I kissed Annabeth on the lips and set her down on her bed.

"Love you Wise Girl, I'll figure out a way to come to you tonight okay. I don't want to be without you," I said.

She nodded and I left the school. As I drove home I planned out what I was going to do in my head.

When I got home my parents were in bed so I went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and said out loud

"Aphrodite please let me somehow go to Annabeth tonight. I need her she is the love of my life and if you get me there and back by morning, I promise to stop cracking jokes about your children."

I guess that was a pretty good deal because the next thing I knew I was sitting next to Annabeth on her bed. She had changed into one of my shirts and a pair of her PJ shorts. She looked surprised then smiled. I looked down at myself and saw I was in only boxers I blushed a little, but I was comfortable around Annabeth.

She lay down and I lay down next to her. She buried her head into my chest and I covered us with her blankets. I felt her breath change to how it is when she was sleeping. I was soon sleeping too and it was the best sleep I had gotten in a very long time.


End file.
